smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hauvon Expanded Universe
Overview Hauvon Expanded Universe (HEU) is a fanfiction series written by THDG featuring characters and settings from the universe portrayed in the Smurfs and Johan et Pirlouit comic books and cartoon shows. It is a patchwork fanfic with an emphasis on the human characters, and it attempts to smooth out inconsistencies between the comics, 1981 TV show, and the 1976 feature film. It has since developed into a 3 part fantasy novel series. the HEU series began with THDG coming up with explanations to things left unanswered by the 1981 TV show, such as: * what happened to the characters who seem to have vanished or become extremely scarce as the TV show progressed? * Where did Peewit come from? For that matter, what happened to the other teenaged characters' parents? * why is Johan a squire in the show and knight in the film? Why did the older German translations decide to call him a prince? * what's up with the King not having a name? More sensitive readers may want to be advised that this series is also more PG in nature (think Harry Potter, Beetlejuice, Original Ghostbusters, Original Star Wars Trilogy, The Last Unicorn, etc.) Setting HEU is set in an Earth-like world whose human cultures, religion, and technology strongly resemble our own. Obviously THDG and Peyo in his original source material took some creative license, and introduced things that are a century or two out of place and/or completely fictitious (like Smurfs,) but the setting is Medieval, and the story takes place around the year 1100 in our calendar. Characters Characters that are reoccurring in the series so far are, in no particular order: * Sir Johan * Peewit * Biquette * Princess Savina (spelled Sabina in HEU) * The Good King, Pepin XIX * King Gerard * Princess Francesca * Prince Lothar* * Balthazar * Dame Barbara * Count Tremaine * The Maenad* * Papa Smurf * Hefty Smurf * Handy Smurf * Smurfette * Brainy Smurf * Sir Edelhart* * Lady Yvette* Original characters belonging to THDG marked with * The Series There are three complete stories so far in this series My Envied Lady * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 * Chapter 9 * Chapter 10 * Chapter 11 * Chapter 12 * Chapter 13 * Chapter 14 * Chapter 15 * Chapter 16 * Chapter 17 * Chapter 18 * Chapter 19 * Chapter 20 * Epilogue The Fairest Thing * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 * Chapter 9 * Chapter 10 * Chapter 11 * Chapter 13 * Chapter 14 * Chapter 15 * Chapter 16 * Chapter 17 * Chapter 18 * Chapter 19 * Chapter 20 * Chapter 21 * Chapter 22 * Chapter 23 The Dark Half, Part 1 * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 Trivia Hauvon is the name of the kingdom in the earliest Johan newspaper comic strips, though this name seems to never be mentioned in later strips to the author's knowledge. Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:THDG's articles